The invention to apparatus for securing lids on containers. More particularly, in one embodiment, the invention relates to apparatus for securing lids on cookware.
It has long been a challenge to secure lids on containers. One example relates to securing lids on cookware, such as ovenware and stoveware. As used herein, the term ovenware includes any type of container adapted for holding a food or beverage during cooking within an oven, and stoveware includes any type of container adapted for holding a food or beverage during cooking on a stove. Some cookware may serve as both ovenware and stoveware.
Often, people wish to transport food in cookware. Such can be the case with both professional caterers, and also with individuals. One challenge in such transportation occurs with beverages or when the food includes a liquid or semi-liquid component, such as a gravy, sauce, puree, broth or the like. In these cases, lids can become unsecured during transportation, causing the food or beverage contained within the cookware to spill. Thus, an object of the invention is to provide a solution to this problem.
This and other objects will be apparent with the following description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.
The invention, in one embodiment, is directed to a device for securing a lid on a container. In one embodiment, the lid securing device includes a first end adapted to interfit over a first handle of a container, a second end adapted to interfit over a second handle of the container, and an intermediate portion extending between the first end and the second end and adapted to engage the lid to exert a securing force between the container and the lid. According to one feature, the first end of the lid securing device includes a tab adapted to aid a user in interfitting the first end over the first handle. According to a related feature, the second end of the lid securing device also includes a tab adapted to facilitate a user interfitting the second end over the second handle. According to another feature, the intermediate portion of the lid securing device is further adapted to fit around a lid handle.
In one embodiment, the intermediate portion includes a first subsection adapted to exert a first force on the lid handle, and a second subsection is adapted to exert a second force on the lid handle, wherein the first force substantially opposes the second force. According to another embodiment, the intermediate portion includes a first subsection and a second subsection, and the first subsection and the second subsection are adapted to independently engage the lid handle. According to a further feature, the first subsection and the second subsection are slidingly mechanically coupled to each other.
According to another embodiment, at least a portion of the lid securing device portion is elastic, enabling the lid securing device to stretch across the lid to enhance the securing force exerted between the lid and the container. In a related embodiment, a subsection of the intermediate portion is elastic in nature. In another related embodiment, at least a part of at least one of the first and second ends is elastic in nature.
In an alternative embodiment, the invention is directed to a lid securing device including a first securing element and a second securing element. The first securing element has, a first end adapted to interfit over a first handle of a container, a second end adapted to interfit over a lid handle, and an intermediate portion extending between the first end and the second end and adapted to engage a portion of the lid, and thus exert a first securing force between the container and the lid. The second securing element has, a first end adapted to interfit over a second handle of the container, a second end adapted to interfit over the lid handle, and an intermediate portion extending between the first end and the second end and adapted to engage a portion of the lid, and thus exert a second securing force between the container and the lid.
According to one feature, the first end of the first securing element includes a first tab adapted to facilitate a user interfitting the first end of the first securing element over the first handle of the container. According to a related feature, the first end of the second securing element includes a second tab, adapted to facilitate a user interfitting the first end of the second securing element over the second handle of the container. According to another feature, at least a part of at least one of the first and second securing elements are elastic, enabling the lid securing device to stretch across the lid to enhance the first and second securing forces exerted between the lid and the container.
According to a further embodiment, the container is cookware. In a further embodiment, the container is stoveware. Alternatively, the container is ovenware.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a lid securing device including a first end adapted to interfit over a first handle of a container, a second end adapted to interfit over a lid handle, and an intermediate portion extending between the first end and the second end and adapted to engage a portion of the lid, and thus exert a securing force between the container and the lid.
According to one feature, the first end of the lid securing device includes a tab adapted to facilitate a user interfitting the first end of the securing device over the first handle. According to another feature, at least a portion of the lid securing device is elastic, enabling the lid securing device to stretch across the lid to enhance the securing force between the lid and the container. In one aspect of the invention, the container is ovenware or stoveware.
In further embodiments, the invention provides additional features for securing a lid to a container.